1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive, and particularly to a optical disc drive having a structure for reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Related Art
As a storage medium, optical discs have the advantages such as cheap, portable, capable of storing enormous memory, convenient to maintain, long-lasting, low cost and durable. Along with such advantages, at present optical discs are gradually replacing the conventional magnetic storage medium and have become an indispensable optical storage medium for modern life. Due to broad applications of optical discs, optical disc drives for reading data recorded on optical discs have become a common electronic product in our daily life.
Referring to FIG. 1, it is a schematic three-dimensional drawing of a conventional optical disc drive. The conventional optical disc drive 100 comprises an electro-conductive chassis 110, a tray 120, a bezel 130, an optical disc reading mechanism 140 and a slide rail 150. Wherein, the electro-conductive chassis 110 has an opening portion 112 for the tray 120 to move in to and out from the inner space of the electro-conductive chassis 110 along the slide rail 150. The optical disc reading mechanism 140 comprises a turntable 142 and an optical pick-up 144 disposed on the tray 120. The bezel 130 is attached to the tray 120. When the tray 120 slips into the electro-conductive chassis 110, the bezel 130 covers the opening portion 112 for preventing the optical disc drive 100 from getting outside dust.
While the optical pick-up 144 of the optical disc drive 100 is reading an optical disc (not shown in FIG. 1), the optical disc drive 100 produces an electromagnetic wave with high frequency and high energy. Since the bezel 130 of the optical disc drive 100 is made of plastic material, the electromagnetic wave is very easy to penetrate through the bezel 130 out of the optical disc drive 100. The leaked electromagnetic wave will cause an electromagnetic interference (EMI) to the surrounding electronic apparatuses.
The EMI produced by a conventional optical disc drive makes negative impact not only on other electronic devices in the computer, but also on human health. This is the reason why most countries have established strict regulations on the electromagnetic wave intensity generated by electronic products. How to reduce the EMI produced by the optical disc drive in operation and how to prevent the electromagnetic wave from leaking that results in harming human health are consequently a significant project.